Embodiments of the present invention are directed in general to the field of wound treatments, and in particular to flowable human tissue compositions, and methods of their use and manufacture.
Human tissue compositions, which may be derived from cadaveric donors, have been used for many years in various surgical procedures, including treatments for abrasions, lacerations, burns, and other wounds. Although human tissue compositions and methods are presently available and provide real benefits to patients in need thereof, many advances may still be made to provide improved dressing systems and methods for treating patients. The flowable matrix compositions and treatment and manufacture methods described herein provide further solutions and answers to these outstanding needs.